


Flame

by nightwing1511



Series: Earth-1511 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwing1511/pseuds/nightwing1511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MRD have the X-men on the ropes whillst Jean Grey battles with her own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a sporadic series of Marvel superhero stories I plan to do. It's set in a continuity filled with my own head-canons, which is heavily influenced by A:EMH, the MCU, and any of the animated series from the 90's.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

‘Jean?’

The light is blinding.

_Why is it so bright?_

I open my eyes a little more, as my vision adjusts, all I can see is the sky. And Scott. The boy with dark, shaggy hair and a polished titanium visor is standing over me.

_I’m on the ground?_

‘Jean?’ he repeats.

‘Nnngh.’ I answer.

His face shifts from concern to relief. His mind relaxes, too.

‘She’s okay.’ he thinks. ‘Thank god.’

I roll onto my front and push myself off the ground. The others are nearby. I can hear their worry over the silence.

‘I’m okay.’ I assure them.

Bobby releases a breath he’s been holding since I moved, cold mist filling the warm air in front of his young, acne ridden face. Warren’s carved-from-stone expression never changes. He stops staring and turns away. Hank hands me a water flask as though I’m made of glass and might shatter if he gets to close.

‘Thank you, Hank.’

He smiles his big goofy smile and moves back to Bobby’s side, repairing the illusion that the two are joined at the hip.

‘Jean, what happened?’ Scott asks. His thoughts are clouded with concern again.

_Damnit, stop it. If they find out..._

‘I don’t...’ I sigh, frustrated. I have no recollection of the last day.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Looking around, I can see the reason they’re worried, and out of breath - MRD soldiers are scattered everywhere, not moving. Hank is crouching near one one,  checking for a pulse and waving a penlight over the man’s eyes.

‘He’s alive,’ he announces, ‘but I don’t think he’ll be waking up any time soon.’

‘Good.’ Warren replies. ‘Better than they’d have given us.’ 

‘Two wrongs don’t make a-’ Hank starts.

‘Save it, McCoy. We should never’ve listened to Logan. If Jean hadn’t-

‘X-men! To me!’

They both fall silent and look to Scott. He’d moved away, and was standing alert, eyes on the horizon.

‘MRD helicopter inbound. They must’ve radioed for backup!’ He called.

‘We should get outta here.’ Bobby suggested.

‘And live to fight another day.’ Hank chimed in agreement.

‘Jean, can you make it back to the Blackbird?’ Scott’s protective streak was cute, but so damn patronising.

‘I’m fine.’ I snap.

I feel his eyes widen behind his ruby-quartz visor. Its as though he’s worried I might explode. He steps back as I move towards him, and the other two fall in behind us. We quicken to a run. Warren spreads his gloriously feathered wings and takes to the air.

‘I’ll keep them busy. See you at home.’ He calls, circling above us for a moment before soaring off towards the helicopter.

Over the hum of the incoming aircraft, I can hear my heart beating in my ears. I feel it in my throat. I can feel Bobby running out of breath. I can almost hear Warren’s anger, and the aggressive excitement of the pilot as he radios the other helicopters.

_Other helicopters?_

‘Scott, Warren needs help!’

‘He’s can handle it. He’ll be fine.’ He’s dismissive. It hurts.

_Warren, get out of there!_

‘Jean?’ Its a whisper, but I feel his answer.

_Damn._

‘Jean, is that you?’ Its stronger now. I can hear the timbre of his voice as if he’s standing behind me.

_I guess they had to find out eventually._

‘Warren.’ I project with my mind. ‘There’s more than one. They’re trying to trap you!’

‘Thanks. I’ll be careful.’ He answers. I feel him become more alert. ‘Jean, why didn’t you tell us you’re a telepath? Don’t you trust-’

His thoughts are cut off suddenly. I can feel his pain.

‘Jean, are you okay?’

We’re at the jet, and he’s waiting for me to step onto the ramp. I’ve doubled over, physically responding to Warren’s agony. I bring myself back under control, and stand tall. The wash of the  engines tousles my hair violently as it kicks up a storm of dust and debris.

‘Go!’ I shout over the engines. ‘Warren needs help’

I reach out, closing the ramp with a burst of telekinetic energy. Scott is confused, but I can’t hold back now.

I extend energy around me, projecting me up off the ground. I kick backwards with my mind, launching me forward like a bullet. 

_Hold on, Warren._

I reach the helicopters quickly. Warren is still alive, but injured. The helicopters have him pinned, he can’t escape. Machine-guns scream, trying to catch him.

And then, one does. 

A round pierces his left wing, and he beings to fall.

_No!_

I propel myself down towards him, stretching out with my mind to catch him. But its too late. Warren hits the ground hard, and I feel him slip from conciousness. 

‘NO!’ I scream. I reach out, projecting a barrier of energy around me as the helicopters turn their guns on me. Bullets ricochet away harmlessly, but I know I can’t hold the shield forever.

_Let go._

I can’t let go. If I do, I might not be able to regain control.

_You’ve done it once today, and I let you reclaim control._

But Xavier said you’re-

_Xavier knows nothing._

But if I-

_If you wait much longer, your friend will die._

I know she’s right. I can’t keep her chained away any longer.

I feel fire engulf me, flaring out around me. I feel my control over my body slipping away, as the being locked away in my mind takes over.

There’s no way to stop her now. All I can do is hope.

The Phoenix has risen.


End file.
